In a tailgate structure of a vehicle, a tailgate is formed from an outer panel, an inner panel (referred to below as a frame), and a lining; and is provided to a vehicle body so as to be capable of opening and closing.
A lock mechanism is provided to a lower end part of the tailgate. The lock mechanism interlocks with an anchor that is fixed to the vehicle body, thereby keeping the tailgate in a closed state.
Such a tailgate structure is known, having been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-267054. In a locked state such that the tailgate is closed and the lock mechanism is interlocked with the anchor, the tailgate structure is prevented from being improperly unlocked from outside the vehicle.
A plurality of wall parts is provided to the outer panel and frame of the tailgate structure, and the lock mechanism is enclosed by the plurality of wall parts. Having the lock mechanism surrounded by the plurality of wall parts makes it possible to prevent the lock mechanism from being improperly unlocked by a rod-shaped member inserted from outside the vehicle.
However, the plurality of wall parts are integrally provided to the outer panel and the frame of the tailgate structure in order to prevent the lock mechanism from being improperly unlocked, which adds complexity to the shape of the outer panel and the frame (i.e., the tailgate).
Synthetic resin members are used for the outer panel and the frame, allowing the outer panel and frame to be formed in a complex shape.
However, using synthetic resin members for the outer panel and frame makes it necessary to ensure that the tailgate is rigid.